Give Me Love
by Ines Lovett
Summary: Mrs. Lovett can't stand Sweeney's behavior anymore and she does something that even the demon barber will regret that it has happened. Song-fic based on Tim Burton's film. Song: "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran. Rated M for self harm.


**A/N:** It'd be better if you listen to 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran before reading the story. English is not my first language, so don't hate me if I've made mistakes. Rated M for self harm and dead of characters.

Reviews are welcome as long as you're not rude (:

_'their thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: **I just own the plot. Characters and places are Tim Burton & Stephen Sondheim's.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett came upstairs to give Sweeney his dinner as she usually did. She opened the door to his shop and saw him sitting on his barber chair, staring at a photo of Lucy and Johanna. _'What a big surprise'_ she thought.

"Leave it there" he ordered pointing at the big trunk next to the door "and go away".

His voice was now harsh; she did as told but hesitated for a few seconds before leaving the place, running downstairs back to her meat emporium.

Tears began to fall down her pale face as she closed the door; it didn't matter how hard she tried, he would always treat her like if she were scum. She went to her bedroom, locked the door and sat on the bed.

Nellie looked around and realised that Sweeney's razor was still over the night table, - he had forgotten it at her shop and Mrs. Lovett didn't want it to be stolen, so she had taken the razor to her room – _'I didn't get it up to him when I left his food'. _She was getting tired of everything, he would never thank her for what she cooked, he would never keep a conversation longer than the essential... She rose from the bed, took a bottle of gin and sat again, only wanting to forget.

Something crossed her mind, but it was just mad. _'Why not?'_ Said other voice inside her head. She took the razor and opened it, looking at how it shined in the dark room.

"You shall drip rubies..." She murmured for herself, letting the blade caress the skin of her left wrist. And then, without thinking about it any further, Nell cut herself, making a deep cut on her flesh, letting blood stream out of it.

She let a soft sob scape her lips and cut her flesh once more, thinking of Sweeney, of all the times he'd treat her like if she were nothing to him, of how she _meant_ nothing to him.

Sweeney got to his feet at the moment he heard some strange noise downstairs. _'Should I go and see what's going on?'_ He thought.

He sat on the chair again. _'Surely she's getting drunk as usually...' 'but if it's something else...? 'So what?' _

Her arm was now all covered with blood which slid down her porcelain skin, letting a thin red path till the floor.

She was already getting sick, but what was her life worth for without him caring for her?

Sweeney ran downstairs to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, hoping to see her there cleaning or something that short, but Nellie was nowhere to be seen.

He leaded for the baker's chambers and tried to open the door. "Mrs. Lovett?" He asked waiting for an answer. As nobody replied, he forced the door open. At first he was unable to see anything because of the darkness, but then he recognised Nellie's figure on the corner, a little red pond at her left which -he was now praying not to be- looked like blood.

She looked up at him with expressionless eyes, and met his eyes, which were full with fear_ '15 years... And now you seem to care for me Mr. T'._

The baker was now about to faint ans Sweeney seemed to realize because he ran to her side and tried to lift her, but she wouldn't let him help her, not this late.

His gaze turned to the empty bottle of gin which lay on the floor. "You silly woman" he said hurting her feelings even further.

"Sorry" she sadly replied. _'At least you're here with me.' _She kept thinking, trying to cheer up a bit despite the fact that he didn't say anything to try and make her feel better.

"I'm going to lift you up till your bed. Please" He added and at the moment he said 'please' she nodded and tried to raise herself without a murmur. "Don't move, you'll only get worse" Mr. Todd warned.

Once she was lying over the white sheets he rushed to her shop for a bottle of gin to use and heal her wounds. _'At least the physical ones'_ he thought getting back to her bedroom, sitting next to her and doing his best to dress all her cuts.

It didn't bleed any more but she had lost too much blood that he didn't know either she would live or die, though he prayed it'd be the first one.

Her eyes were wide open looking at him, admiring every one of his features, happy by his presence in the room, by the fact that after all this time he was now by her side.

And Nell knew that she wouldn't persist any more, that her end was near, but she didn't want to miss a thing until her last breath came.

"Don't close your eyes" he pleaded her, suddenly realizing that he actually cared for Mrs. Lovett.

"I won't." She promised, her whisper barely audible. Hearing her weak voice made him get more scared that he'd been since when he was unfairly sent to prison, far away from his family.

Nellie looked deep into Sweeney's eyes and he realized that the shineof hers was slowly dying. "I still love you, Benjamin Barker."She said smiling a bit.

He was socked that she had used his real name but didn't have time enough to think twice about it: Nell's gaze was now lost, staring at Sweeney but seeing nothing at all.

"Nells please... You can't die" he said using her pet name for the first time in 15 years,_ 'not now that I'm aware of everything you've done for me.' _

And Sweeney realized that now he was alone; that Mrs. Lovett was gone as his Lucy and Johanna were.

And he felt worse than ever, he felt that his heart was about to stop beating, too; that he understood the pain she'd felt when he had told her to go away... And it seems that you don't realize of the value of the moments until they're gone.

_Please tell me what you think of it!_

_Reviews are love :)_


End file.
